dominion_of_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
The Sol System is a star system in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. It is the home of mankind and the location of the capital of Martia. It has had a long history, and has been invaded by many formidable enemies in the past. Long ago, humanity left the Solar System and began colonizing the many star systems surrounding it, and today those star systems have grown powerful and populous in the wake of the Age of Exploration. Bodies Planets and their satelites * Martia - the capital of Sol and the most populated planet in not only the Solar System, but in the entire Federation and in all of humanity. It is covered by a ecumenopolis, or a "planet spanning city". ** Phoba - Phoba is the largest of the two moons of Martia, and is the property of the Kanayus family, one of the most powerful families of Martia. ** Deima - Deima is the smaller moon of Martia, and is the location of an orbital defense weapon, a part of the first line of defense of Martia. ** Heldora Station-39 - Heldora Station is the largest space station in Sol and a major trading hub for the entire Solar Federation. Its size is enough that it can support over 10,000 permanent residents. * Eoria - The former homeworld of humanity, it's surface was blasted into a barren wasteland during the Great Scourging. Later on it was re-terraformed and re-purposed to be an agri-world to feed the masses of Martia. ** Luna - Luna is the only moon of Eoria and is nearly as old as Eoria itself. It is the headquarters of the Hundred Federation Navy. It has no civilian inhabitants, as it is completely turned over to the use of the Solar Federation as a military base for its many armies and navies. It is also partially devoted to the construction of armaments and new ships for the Fleet. * Merceri - Merceri is a unique planet in the Solar System, as it is home to several species of zeno. These zeno were attacked and nearly exterminated long ago by the Solar Nation, but were later allowed refugee by the Menovran First Empire and later the New Solar Federation on Merceri. Nevertheless, the standards of living on Merceri for the zeno are terrible, and many of them live in poverty and squalor. * Veniss - Veniss is orbited by several space stations, and inhabited by a few 'sky cities' within it's atmosphere. * Jupitor - Since Jupitor is a gas giant, there is little use for the planet itself, however some space stations do exist just outside its orbit. It's moons are of more importance. ** Eo - Eo is sparsely inhabited, with only a handful of domed cities dotting its surface. It was once a penal colony for criminals across Sol, though those prisons are long abandoned. ** Uropia - Uropia is inhabited by millions of people, living both on and under the surface of Uropia. Those that live underground live in large, oval shaped 'shipcities' that can move across the underground oceans with ease, such as submarines on ancient Eoria. It is an important source of fresh water for Martia and the other inhabited places in the Solar System. ** Ganmide - Ganmide is the penal colony of Sol, where criminals from all across the system are shipped to do their term. Although innumerable prisons exist on Martia as well as Eoria, any prisoners that can be afforded or are notable enough to be shipped to Ganmide are done as such. The moon's poles are reserved for the most heinous, evil and destructive criminals of the Federation, where they would serve lifetime terms or would be executed outright. ** Calleis - Calleis was once home to many colonies, but were destroyed in the Great Scourging. Calleis is now uninhabited, save for a few research stations above its atmosphere. * Sateria - Sateria is, like Jupitor, a gas giant. However, it has more uses as a planet than its equal. The rings of Sateria have been a source of various minerals and ores, and have been mined more than anywhere else in Sol. ** Titanus - Titanus is, relatively, a heavily inhabited world, boasting a population of nearly 400 million people. It is the second other world in the Solar System that holds a population of zeno, though are regulated and treated as third-class citizens. It is home to a naval base on the surface and another one, as a space station, in orbit of Titanus. ** Deone - Deone is home to 10,000 people, and the home to the Morian family, a powerful Victoriant family from Martia. * Seres - Seres is a dwarf planet within the asteroid belt of Sol, home to 50,000 people within protected and domed cities, a staple in many inhabited bodies of Sol. Category:Star system